


I Need You (Baby I am not a Monster)

by luxnoctre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChenYeol, I hope, I'm so sorry, Jongdae is sassy, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Shirtless Hot Men, Wolf Chanyeol, Wrote this instead of studying, but no one important, chanchen, i mean chanyeol, lot of a bread, some random death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: No one ever told Jongdae that the big bad wolf of the forest would be so, well, hot.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round II





	I Need You (Baby I am not a Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter, I'm hope that this mess of a fic satisfies your amazing prompt of little red riding hood Jongdae. I wish I had more time (and the ability) to put smut in here but maybe in the future! I hope you enjoy~  
Ignore the mistakes, I was so out of it when I finished this thing up whoops  
Congrats to the mods for another successful round!
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for your support~
> 
> Title: Monster- BigBang

Jongdae, for the umpteenth time, curses his brother for ever deciding to send him out into the Briar Flower Woods with only a small knife for protection. He's on a trip to deliver baked goods that Junmyeon, his brother, baked carefully. Except, Jongdae has never been into the woods in his  _ life  _ (there's a whole stigma in town against the forest) so he hasn't the faintest idea of what to expect. All he knows is from the stories that the older folk like to tell the little children during primary school. There’s tales of enchanted flowers that will suffocate travelers who smell them too deeply and cursed apples with poisonous worms living inside. There is rumored to live toads the size of a man’s hand, whose chorus of croaks is enough to drive anyone insane. But the worst story of all, is the one about the man wolf who lives deep in the woods, preying on innocent travelers. 

Innocent travelers like Jongdae.

But naturally, Junmyeon paid no heed to the stories, waving them off with a passing statement before shoving Jongdae out of their cottage with a basket of goodies. 

A cold wind blows by, making him shiver and wrap his bloodred cloak tighter around him. He suppresses a sigh, looking up at the midday sun. Not much to complain about now, Jongdae just hopes to complete his journey quickly so he can return home in peace. 

At least there is a path to somewhat guide him through the forest. Granted, it often vanishes at certain points, leaving Jongdae to wander a bit until he spots the next broken segment. But so far, Jongdea has been lucky when it comes to his navigation. 

After some time, Jongdae gradually starts to become more relaxed. He has yet to encounter any giant toads, nor see any flowers that itch to kill him. So Jongdae starts to swing his basket side to side, humming a merry tune under his breath. He’s been told numerous times by the other villagers that his voice is a blessing, so Jongdae takes every opportunity he can get to practice his talent. When the song approaches his favorite verse, Jongdae breaks out into full song, his melodic voice even causing the birds to stop and gaze at him in delight. The whole forest seems to hold its collective breath at this innocent traveler’s singing.

But in Jongdae’s mini concert, he does not notice a dark tall figure, lurking from behind me and darting about.

Jongdae kicks a rock away from the path, his voice quieting to a lull. A hand fingers the dagger hidden in his pockets as Jongdae takes in his surroundings. Dangerous or not, he’s still fascinated by the forest’s beauty, and the secrets it has to offer. 

In a sheer moment of awe as he’s admiring a flock of birds, he stumbles on his feet, and promptly falls down a hill. Jongdae manages to dig his heels into the dirt, forcing himself to an abrupt stop before he hits a rather old looking tree. He groans as he stands up, clutching his arm that he manages to hit during his fall. Jongdae hurriedly grabs his basket, which luckily landed to a neat stop after a roll. He opens up the covers and sighs with relief when he sees that all the pastries are still intact. Jongdae notices the mess on him; he has little leaves in his hair and his cloak has patches of dirt all over. With an annoyed hand, Jongdae picks off some of the leaves from his body, and shakes his head to rid of the debris. 

“Shit,” Jongdae mutters lowly, when he glances up the hill. He takes a running start to attempt to climb up to the path, but a slide of rocks and mud prevents Jongdae from getting very far. He repeats the attempt, but finally resigns himself when he nearly falls into a pile of mud. Jongdae rubs his arm thoughtfully, as he looks to his sides, where the ground continues in a straight line. Maybe if he can follow the path, albeit from a different elevation. The thought sounds intelligent in his head, so Jongdae pushes on, keeping a careful eye on the ground and the hill above him. 

He keeps walking, one foot in front of another in slow steps, until he finds a little rise that Jongdae can scramble up. He makes it to level ground fully expecting to see the dirt path in front of him, but he sees...nothing.

Jongdae whirls around, looking for any sign of the path, his anxiety and frustration levels rising with every second. He runs a little back from the way he came from, but still, he cannot find the road once more. 

Jongdae is utterly, and devastatingly, lost. 

He stands there, in the middle of the forest, biting his lip and holding onto his basket handle for dear life. The once lively woods around him now look menacing and formidable. Jongdae doesn’t even hear any sound of the birds that were following him on the path.

Jongdae sits down on a rock, pulling his cloak to cover his shaking body, as he assess his options. He wants to try to retrace his steps, but his moment of panic made him lose all sense of direction. He wants to cry now, and curse his brother for sending him out on a perilous journey like this. 

His brother.

The thought of Junmyeon has Jongdae almost sniffling. What he would give to be able to be back home, in his little cottage with his brother.

Lost in the midst of his apprehensive thoughts, Jongdae doesn’t notice the low, hungry growl till it’s much closer to him. Jongdae’s eyes grow wide, and he grabs the knife in his pocket, ready to defend himself. He feels the basket of bread resting at his side being grabbed, and Jongdae whirls around in fear and anger.

“Woah, woah! Put that thing down!” 

Jongdae halts in his steps, body about to spring. He blinks when he realizes that the wolf is talking to him, and not eating him, yet. The manwolf takes another step back from the knife blade, his human hands gripping the basket. The wolf is tall, much taller than Jongdae, with a pair of black fur ears at the top of his head and a long wolf tail. He’s wearing pants, but no shirt, revealing (to Jongdae’s embarrassment) a rather toned body. 

“Get away from me!” Jongdae exclaims, trying to keep his voice shaking from fear. He averts his eyes from the wolf’s body and focuses on his face. But even that makes Jongdae surprised; contrary to what the tales have said, the wolf has a rather human, and handsome face. Bright eyes and perfect (and sharp) teeth with a crop of messy black hair that falls tastefully to frame his face.

“Calm down, traveler, I’m not going to eat you,” The wolf says slowly, raising a hand as if surrendering. But his hand holding on to Jongdae’s pastries shows no sign of letting go.

“Not yet, maybe,” Jongdae retorts, clenching the knife a little tighter. “But those are also my pastries you’re holding, and I need them back, right now!” 

Jongdae’s words cause the wolf to flinch, and a furred ear twitches. “Aw,” the wolf whines. Jongdae flinches at the elevated volume of his voice. “Surely, you’re kind enough to spare me a little treat, considering you have so many right here.”

“Why do you think I’d ever give you anything?” 

The wolf looks thoughtful for a moment, staring back at Jongdae with unwavering eyes. “I heard you singing earlier,” The wolf finally says after some pause. “It was very pretty.”

Jongdae becomes almost unease at the compliment. All the stories he has heard from the villagers describe the wolf as a reckless predator, arrogant and hungry for any human flesh. But the manwolf standing in front of Jongdae has not fit any of those descriptions, at least not yet.

“Thanks,” Jongdae says curtly. 

The wolf smiles at him, tilting his head cutely. “But you’re lost, aren’t you? No sane traveler would be found in these parts of the woods.” 

Jongdae scoffs, trying to put on some confident face. “I’m not lost,” Jongdae says to an unimpressed wolf. Jongdae sounds like he’s trying to convince himself more than the manwolf. “I simply...wandered off! Yes, I just wandered a little.”

“Off the path and into the woods.”

“Yes.” The wolf raises an eyebrow, as if challenging Jongdae’s words, and the human feels rather affronted. “I do it all the time. I know what I’m doing in these woods.” 

“If you know what you’re doing in these woods, surely you realize that there’s a poisonous frog behind you, correct?” 

The wolf’s words makes Jongdae almost shriek with fear, as he whirls around and stumbles back, right into the wolf’s arms. The frog sitting on the ground behind Jongdae lets out a loud croak, almost glaring at the pair, before hopping away, deeper into the woods. Jongdae doesn’t even notice his close proximity to the other, until hot breath grazes Jongdae’s ear and the human jumps. 

“What are you doing?” Jongdae demands, as he feels a hand brush against his arm. He nearly strikes out with his dagger, but some cautious part of him tells him to not hurt the wolf, not until Jongdae knows his true intentions. The wolf is towered over Jongdae now, his handsome face leaning in close to the other. Jongdae nearly trips once more in his effort to back up, but a strong hand grabs Jongdae’s to hold him for balance. 

“I’m just looking at you, is that wrong?” The wolf says with a perfect smile, giving Jongdae the chance to see his sharpened canines. “And you shouldn’t be that mean to your savior.”

“Savior?” Jongdae retorts incredulously. He wrenches his hand out of the wolf’s, almost regretting it because a cold wind blows not a second later, making Jongdae shiver. “Why are you my savior?”

“Because you’re lost, aren’t you?” 

The wolf takes Jongdae’s stuttering protests and high pitched voice as agreement. 

“Then I’ll help lead you through the woods, after all, I  _ do  _ live here.” 

Jongdae pauses as he glares at the wolf suspiciously. He doesn’t trust the manwolf, no matter how charming or handsome he may be. But on the other hand, Jongdae will be forced to wander these woods for who knows how long he finds the path again, and as he starts to look around at the dark trees, that is not an option for him. 

“What do you want in return?” Jongdae asks, placing a hand on his hip sassily. “Surely, you wouldn’t just help me for free?” 

The wolf lets out a hearty laugh at Jongdae’s question. “Just like you travelers, so suspicious. Relax, all I ask for is a couple of pastries from your basket.” As if to emphasize his words. The wolf reaches in and procures a delicious smelling, warm piece of muffin. “I don’t want to eat you, I just really want some of this bread.”

“You want..bread?” Jongdae repeats slowly. The wolf nods emphatically, his eyes taking on a puppy eye look. Jongdae stares at him in disbelief, every idea he had about the wolf from his stories falling down around him. His suspicions gradually lessen, until Jongdae sighs. “Alright, help me find my grandmother’s house and I’ll let you have a pick of my bread.”

“Excellent!” The wolf exclaims. He hands the basket back to Jongdae and stands with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet with excitement. “So what’s your name? I’m Chanyeol.”

“Jongdae,” the other responds. 

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae! So, where is your grandmother’s house?” Chanyeol asks with another bright smile. Jongdae bites his lip, thinking back on Junmyeon’s instructions. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s eyes trailing around Jongdae’s body, focusing on his slender hips and curled mouth. The wolf leans a little forward, as if being pulled in by Jongdae. 

“My brother said it’s at the end of the flower path, next to a pair of great oaks,” Jongdae finally answers. “Do you know where that is?”

“Oh! Your grandmother is Boa?” Chanyeol’s voice takes on a surprised quality as he tilts his head and regards Jongdae with an analytical eye. “Actually, you two do almost look similar.”

“You know my grandmother?”

“Of course! She’s a sweetheart and bakes me bread all the time.” 

Jongdae blinks in surprise at the news. Surely, if Jongdae’s grandmother trusts Chanyeol, then Jongdae can too. Chanyeol extends a hand, dipping into a low bow as he asks, “Shall we?” Jongdae nods curtly, looking at Chanyeol’s much larger hand until the wolf gets the message and retracts it. With a gesturing arm, Chanyeol points Jongdae in the direction they should travel.

They walk in silence at first, with Jongdae unsure of what to say and Chanyeol focused on traveling. It isn’t until Chanyeol breaks the silence with, “So, do you like singing?” that Jongdae feels the atmosphere grow a little more comforting. 

“Sure, I love to sing. All the villagers say I have a nice voice, so I try to practice as much as I can.” 

“You do have a very pretty voice, even better than the birds that live here,” Chanyeol agrees solemnly. His eyes have a little mischievous glint in them when he looks over at Jongdae and says, “A pretty voice for a pretty face.” 

Jongdae cocks an eyebrow and glances at the wolf’s smiling face. Chanyeol beams at him, almost expecting Jongdae to return the compliment or say thank you. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Jongdae finally responds. “And what about you? What do you like to do, if you aren’t scaring travelers or stealing bread.”

Chanyeol puts his arms behind his head, accenting his muscles that Jongdae  _ totally  _ does not see. The wolf frowns for a moment as he thinks. “I mostly just fool around with the rest of the animals, train, and sleep. Stuff like that, although sometimes a traveler passes through and makes my life much more interesting.” 

“I’d imagine that it would get a bit boring, living here all by yourself,” Jongdae remarks before he can stop himself. He bites his lip in apprehension, wondering if he accidentally offended Chanyeol. But his nerves are soothed when Chanyeol answers with another broad smile.

“Sometimes, but I have Grandma Boa to keep me company, or the other animals, so I’m not that bored.” Chanyeol claps his hands together when he remembers something. “Oh! I love to garden the flowers!”

“Garden the flowers? Aren’t those poisonous?” Jongdae asks, his eyes growing wide in shock. Chanyeol chuckles at Jongdae’s comical reaction, and shakes his head.

“Not at all, that’s just an old tale some merchant made so no one would go and steal his precious flowers.” Chanyeol winks at Jongdae from the side, his hand creeping awfully close to Jongdae’s. “I can take you to go to see them, sometime.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m ever traveling back into these woods after this incident,” Jongdae says, sass in his voice but his posture becomes almost defensive. He strolls a little more ahead from the wolf, but Chanyeol catches up easily with the long legs of his.

“Aw, but don’t you want to visit me?”

“Visit you? For what?” Jongdae whirls around and faces the other, who shrugs innocently. 

“Well, for one, now you have a very handsome wolf friend. And two, you know your way through these woods. So why not stop by and bring me some more bread?” Chanyeol sounds as if he is joking, but Jongdae feels that he is serious about the bread part. 

“Bring me safely to my grandmother, and I’ll think about it,” Jongdae agrees with a tilt of his head. Chanyeol flashes a thumbs up, before looking back to the road. Jongdae’s eyes linger just a second longer, taking in Chanyeol’s sharp jaw and bright eyes. A breeze blows lazily around them, swirling the leaves around and making Jongdae feel like he’s just been transported to one of those fairy tales that the village children love to hear. Jongdae hurriedly looks away before Chanyeol notices him staring. They continue to walk in silence, but the atmosphere is considerably less tense. 

Ahead of them, there’s a large tree whose gnarly roots have grown over the earth like knotty tentacles of brown. The largest root is up to Jongdae’s waist, and seems to have little spikes growing out of it. “What is this?” Jongdae wonders as they grow closer.

“A Ficklen Tree.”

“A what?” 

“Ficklen Tree, it’s this type of huge tree that likes to have spikes growing out of it ward off any animals that want to live there,” Chanyeol explains patiently. He examines the roots that block their path. He pokes one of the smaller roots with a finger, and the tree shudders. Jongdae takes a step back, confused at the movement. Chanyeol smiles wanly back at him. “We’re going to need to take another route.”

“We can’t go over it?” Jongdae asks. But as if to answer his question, the tree shudders once more, and the spikes growing out of its root enlarge until they’re the length of Jongdae’s arm. 

“Nope,” Chanyeol answers, almost cheerfully. “Some Ficklens will let you pass, but this one won’t. So we have to go around.” Chanyeol gestures Jongdae to follow him, as they head around the overgrown tree. “Unfortunately, this means that your stay in the forest will be a bit prolonged.” 

“It’s okay, I-” Jongdae bites back his tongue before he accidently reveals the fact that he wouldn’t mind staying in the forest for a little longer. After all, he has decent company. “So, you think that it’ll take a little longer to get to Grandma?”

Chanyeol hums in thought, his arms brushing away foliage to clear a path. “We probably will have to camp somewhere, because this new path goes around a whole grove of Ficklens.” Chanyeol holds up a particularly leafy branch so that Jongdae can pass safely underneath. “You don’t mind camping for the night, do you?”

“Um,” Jongdae hesitates, his mind against the idea. But he knows that eventually they have to rest, and Jongdae has to eat. As if in agreement with the idea, his stomach lets out a little grumble of need. Jongdae winces at how loud his tummy sounds, but Chanyeol gives Jongdae an easy grin that has Jongdae at ease. “I mean, I guess it’s necessary so I don’t really mind.”

Chanyeol must have detected the hesitation in Jongdae’s voice because he lets out a deep chuckle and pats Jongdae’s shoulder comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Jongdae, the forest isn’t that horrible. Plus,” Chanyeol jabs a thumb at his own chest. “You have an ultra strong wolf to keep you safe.” Chanyeol’s self compliment makes Jongdae smile. Indeed, the fact that Chanyeol will be with him throughout the entire night has Jongdae relaxing ever so slightly. 

They continue to walk for a little while longer, as the sun above them begins to dip below the horizon, sending out tendrils of orange and pink in the sky. It’s when the sky turns to fade to a deeper black and blue that Chanyeol finds a small clearing in the forest. “Here we go,” Chanyeol says, stopping in the center. “A perfect place for us to rest the night.”

“Where do you usually sleep?” Jongdae asks, plopping down on the ground. His legs are awfully tired from walking the entire day. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Jongdae wonders what Junmyeon must be thinking. Surely, his older brother was expecting him to stay that night at Grandmother’s, so Jongdae isn’t entirely worried about Junmyeon.

“Usually? I have a nice den further back. But I’m used to sleep virtually anywhere,” Chanyeol explains. He looks around them, nose sniffing and ears twitching. “You want dinner right?” 

“That would be nice,” Jongdae agrees. He pats the side of his basket, before lifting up the cover and withdrawing two small loaves of bread. “Luckily, I have some here.” Chanyeol’s tail wags with excitement at the sight. 

“Then you stay here, and I’ll go catch us some meat real quick, and maybe bring back some wood for a fire.” Chanyeol doesn’t give Jongdae any time to protest before he smiles and runs off into the forest.

Jongdae is left alone, and already, he is feeling chills crawl up his back. The forest without Chanyeol seems all more menacing and dangerous. He pulls his cloak around him, curling in on himself for a moment. But his mind urges him to get up, to at least do something productive to help the wolf. However, Jongdae doesn’t know what he can do other than offer Chanyeol some of his bread. It’s not as if his Grandmother needs every pastry within his basket anyways.

Luckily, Chanyeol returns promptly with a pile of firewood and a rather large rabbit hanging from his hand. He lets the wood fall down to the ground with a clatter as he carefully places the rabbit on the ground. “You caught that?” Jongdae asks in interest. He hasn’t seen such a plump rabbit before, and his mouth practically waters at the thought of the taste. 

“Of course, I’m a hunter,” Chanyeol teases. “May I use your knife?” Jongdae hands it to him, and watches how Chanyeol deftly skins the rabbit with a few swift motions. “Can you start the fire?” 

Jongdae pauses, but agrees slowly. He has only needed to start a fire a few times, as Junmyeon usually took the task. But he wants to seem somewhat useful to Chanyeol, so Jongdae resolves to attempt to start one. He collects a little pile of leaves and grass to start the fire and takes two pieces of wood that looks somewhat capable of generating sparks, before rubbing them quickly back and forth. His first attempt doesn’t produce much, just hurting Jongdae’s hands from the possible splinters. His second attempt has Jongdae shaking his head out of disappointment. There is still no fire going by the time Chanyeol finishes with the rabbit.

The wolf crouches beside Jongdae, before putting his hands over Jongdae’s own on the wood. Jongdae almost freezes at the close proximity, but Chanyeol pays no heed as he leans in and says, “Here, I’ll do it.” Jongdae lets go immediately after that, sitting back and watching Chanyeol start the fire with his first try. The fire begins to crackle merrily as Chanyeol takes a long stack, tying the rabbit around it and propping it up over the fire.

“Should I do anything?” Jongdae calls out, a little quietly from embarrassment.

Chanyeol turns to him. “It’s alright, I forgot you must not be that used to the forest.” 

Jongdae still feels a little guilty at making Chanyeol do all the work, but the wolf continues to speak. “Besides, tonight, you’re my guest in the forest.” He smiles brightly at Jongdae, as if the look will placate his emotions. 

Chanyeol leans back to sit next to Jongdae, his arms supporting him as he tilts his head to the other. Jongdae suddenly finds the tree to his other extremely interesting, much to the wolf’s amusement. “What, that scared of me?” Chanyeol teases, lightly bumping his shoulder to Jongdae.

The human huffs and turns back to the other. “I’m not scared, I’m just…” Jongdae trails off, but a curious look from Chanyeol has him continuing. “It’s just weird. I’ve heard all these horrible stories about you, but none of them are true.” 

“So, you’ve heard what the villagers think about me,” Chanyeol muses. He softly smiles, his ears twitching as he asks, “But what do  _ you  _ think of me?”

Jongdae freezes at the question, and Chanyeol tail swishes back and forth. “I-I mean,” Jongdae stammers. “So far, you’ve been-nice I guess. And really helpful and everything.” All the while Jongdae is fumbling with his answer, Chanyeol is just staring at him with that look of amusement. If Jongdae had not turned away, and had watched his eyes for a second longer, he would have also seen the sparkle of adoration. 

“Well, I’m glad you think so highly of me,” Chanyeol remarks, standing up to remove the now cooked rabbit from the fire. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” scolds Jongdae. But his complaints are cut off when Chanyeol tears the rabbit in half, and hands one piece over to Jongdae. The human thanks him, before giving Chanyeol a piece of bread. The wolf devours the pastry in a single bite, much to Jongdae’s amusement. “You really love bread, don’t you?”

“Who doesn’t? You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find decent bread in the forest,” Chanyeol jokes. After a second thought, Jongdae reaches into his basket and hands Chanyeol another pastry, this time, a cheese danish. Chanyeol hesitates, looking up to Jongdae.

“It’s alright,” Jongdae encourages him. “I doubt Grandma would miss it.” At those words, Chanyeol smiles brightly, and takes the bread. Jongdae feels Chanyeol’s fingers brush against his, and he almost shivers at the way they seemed to spark against his skin.

The two finish their dinner cheerfully, making small remarks and cracking jokes. Jongdae feels just at ease as he would at home, eating dinner with his brother. It’s a weird sensation, sitting so comfortably with a creature that he has heard countless tales about. But none of them have been proven to be true, and Jongdae feels himself being irresistibly charmed by the handsome wolf. 

Perhaps Jongdae will pay another visit to him in the forest, bringing more bread and stories to tell the other.

When Jongdae finishes his piece of rabbit and bread, a loud yawn escapes his mouth as Jongdae languidly stretches. “You should sleep,” Chanyeol advises him. “You traveled a lot today.”

“You mean we traveled a lot today,” Jongdae retorts, but his tone is light and Jongdae’s eyes are starting to droop from sleepiness. 

“As I recall, you were the one that got lost, correct?” Chanyeol says. Jongdae sticks his tongue out at him, before lying down on the ground. The grass underneath him is soft, and his cloak serves as a nice blanket. Jongdae can feel shuffling a little away from him, as Chanyeol also lies down to sleep.

“Good night, Jongdae.” 

Without thinking, Jongdae sleepily responds. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

A silence falls over them, broken only by little sounds of insects in the wood. The small fire is still crackling, but with a less intensity than before. Jongdae is about to fall deeply into dream land, when the wind picks up and blows his cloak around him. He shivers, curling in on himself as he pulls his red blanket around. The wind blows once more, as if to spite him, and Jongdae feels wide awake from the cold.

Suddenly, there’s a heat pressing against his back, and hands wrapping around him. Jongdae stiffens as he feels Chanyeol lie securely against him, the wolf blocking most of the wind from him. 

“You’re cold, right?” Chanyeol whispers. His mouth is right next to Jongdae’s ear, and his warm breath sends little chills down Jongdae’s neck. “I’ll keep you warm, don’t worry.” Jongdae almost wants to protest at the way Chanyeol’s hands find themselves around Jongdae’s hips. But the wolf is so warm, like a blazing furnace, that Jongdae gradually relaxes in his hold. Unbeknownst to him, Chanyeol smiles happily when he feels Jongdae melting into his arms and he can’t resist resting his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck, inhaling deeply. Jongdae doesn’t move or react, already succumbing to sleep.

The next day, Jongdae wakes up positively refreshed, but with no wolf beside him. His body already misses the warmth of the other, and Jongdae has to shake his head to clear his mind of any strange thoughts. He sits up, stretching his arms and legs. Jongdae decides that the morning is always a good time to practice, so he starts to slowly warm up his voice. As he’s beginning to sing a ballad, one of Junmyeon’s favorites, Chanyeol returns clutched a wrapped leaf filled with berries.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Chanyeol says happily. “I like your singing.” 

Jongdae smiles at him, eyes crinkling into little crescent moons as he continues to sing. Chanyeol sits beside him, opening up the leaf to reveal an assortment of red and blue berries. He pops on in his mouth, the berry exploding in a little burst of flavor. The wolf closed his eyes, listening to the way Jongdae’s voice vibrates in the clearing and sends thrills throughout Chanyeol’s body.

When Jongdae finishes his song, Chanyeol looks over at him solemnly. “You really do have such a gorgeous voice,” Chanyeol says, his eyes locking with Jongdae’s.

Jongdae doesn’t really know how to react. He has heard plenty of compliments before, but for some reason, Chanyeol’s words give Jongdae a little plume of joy that he hasn’t felt with other people. He can only smile shyly and thank him, before reaching over for some of the berries. Once they finish their quick meal, Chanyeol helps Jongdae stand before they continue on their journey.

Unlike the day before, conversation flows between the two much more easily. Chanyeol begins to regale Jongdae with little stories of his time in the forest while occasionally Jongdae will break out into spontaneous song. Jongdae also brings to smile much more, much of Chanyeol’s delight. It is clear how the human has grown more comfortable around the wolf. 

Chanyeol has grown to admire Jongdae, in the relatively short time that they’ve met. Granted, Chanyeol may or may not had been following Jongdae ever since he laid eyes on him. It’s been a while since Chanyeol has seen such an attractive human, and he would be lying if he denied that he is fascinated by Jongdae. 

Perhaps it’s a bit wrong for Chanyeol to think such thoughts of attraction so soon, but he doesn’t see a way that he can just stop. After all, Jongdae has been proven to be quite excellent company. 

The forest looks much brighter and prettier in the morning. Birds chirp happily as they walk through the woods. Jongdae is admiring the various flowers around him, when he bumps into Chanyeol, who has abruptly stopped. Jongdae peeks over his broad shoulder in caution. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a bear ahead,” Chanyeol says simply. His arm pushes Jongdae back behind him, as Chanyeol raises his nose to sniff the air. “No, there’s two bears.” 

“Bears?” Jongdae whispers in fear. He has a hand on Chanyeol’s naked back, and another on his dagger. He has also heard rumors about the ferocious black bears in the Briar Forest Woods: as big as a workhorse, with claws sharp enough to pierce through armor and flesh. 

Between Chanyeol and the bears, Jongdae would choose Chanyeol in a heartbeat. 

“It’s ok,” Chanyeol soothes the other, as one arm wraps protectively around Jongdae’s shoulders. Usually Jongdae would be protesting to such a touch, but there is suddenly a very low and threatening growl from the woods in front of them. Jongdae gulps loudly and almost presses closer to the wolf. Chanyeol’s eyes narrow as his ears twitch cautiously. There’s another growl, only it seems to be closer than before. Chanyeol takes a quiet step to the side, pulling Jongdae with him.

“We have to avoid them,” Chanyeol says lowly. “So be quiet and follow me.” Jongdae nods wordlessly, already taking soft steps in the tracks that Chanyeol leaves across the forest floor. They shift to the right, stepping toe first and then heel to minimize their sound. There is a rustling from the trees ahead of them, and out of the foliage emerges a long, grizzled snout. 

The bear snorts angrily, swinging its muzzle around. One of its eyes is milky white with a jagged scar running across its face, but its other eye is beady and black. Luckily, it does not catch on Chanyeol and Jongdae’s presence right away, as its good eye is facing away from them. Its body is twice the size of Jongdae, covered in coarse fur. Jongdae shrinks himself against Chanyeol’s body, a scared whine almost emerging from his throat. But Chanyeol’s hand gripping at his shoulder makes Jongdae repress the sound. 

They’re nearly away from the bear, away from its line of view when the second bear emerges right next to the first. This one is smaller, most likely a female, but its claws and muzzle are covered in a red substance and its teeth are bared. In Jongdae’s fear at the sight, he does not look where he is going, and steps on a branch.

The crack seems a thousand times amplified in the silence. 

The bears’ head swing towards them in an instance, threatening growls rumbling from their throats. Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and pulling him into a sprint as the bears let out a loud roar. Jongdae can hardly keep up with the wolf’s much faster speed, huffing and panting as he his shorter legs move as fast as they can. A mere meter behind them, the smaller female bear bursts through the foliage, claws extended as she makes a fruitless swipe at them. Chanyeol must have been able to detect Jongdae’s struggle, because he tugs Jongdae in front of him before scooping him up in a quick piggy back ride. 

Jongdae feels somewhat violated by the way Chanyeol easily manhandles him, but he doesn’t have the time nor the energy to protest as Chanyeol puts on an extra burst of speed to get away from the beasts. Jongdae clings on to Chanyeol’s shoulders and neck for dear life, burying his head into Chanyeol’s neck and hair in fright. He can feel every breath that Chanyeol takes, the way his torso rises and falls with inhales and exhales. Chanyeol’s back is taut with muscles, and Jongdae feels a flame of embarrassment shoot up in his chest as the way he is pressed so tightly against him.

He only looks up when he feels Chanyeol approaching a gradual stop, his breaths becoming slower and heavier. Jongdae peeks over Chanyeol shoulder as Chanyeol says, “It’s fine, we’re safe now.” Jongdae slides off Chanyeol’s back nervously, biting his lip with embarrassment. Chanyeol turns around and flashes him an easy smirk. “Did you enjoy your little ride back there, pretty?” 

“Thank you for saving me from the bears,” Jongdae says quietly, looking down. His cheeks are flushed and his hands toy with his basket handle. Miraculously, all his pastries survived the harrowing escape, although some of them are squished. Chanyeol surveys the bowed figure, a fond look in his eye.

“It was no problem, I know bears can be rather scary,” Chanyeol says with a comforting pat. He tilts Jongdae’s chin up with a long finger and smiles. “But don’t worry, we’re even closer to your grandmother’s house now.” 

Rather than feeling fear at the close proximity as he did in the beginning of their encounter, all Jongdae can feel is heat building in his veins as he stares back at Chanyeol’s charming smile and sculpted features. “O-okay, that’s good,” Jongdae says back with the smallest of stutter. Hearing his mistake, Jongdae internally berates himself. On the other hand, Chanyeol’s tail is wagging happily behind him at the way Jongdae is acting. 

“Let’s go then, don’t want to keep your grandmother waiting more than she already has.” This time, when Chanyeol offers Jongdae his hand, the other hesitates for a fraction of a second, before he takes it. The pair start to walk again, with Jongdae feeling relatively more safe. 

His thoughts have progressed from a sort of fear and anxiety to a feeling of curiosity and comfort. An emotion that Jongdae would never had imagined he would feel around the very wolf that has apparently terrorized his villages for ages. But now, walking through the forest hand-in-hand, Jongdae cannot understand why there are so many terrifying stories about the other. So far, Chanyeol has been nothing but sweet and helpful to Jongdae, even saving his life when Chanyeol could have easily abandoned him. Jongdae feels his body relaxing, as his primary feelings of tension ease away like a gentle stream. Chanyeol no longer is someone he’s completely afraid of, rather, he’s a bit of a comforting figure in the strangeness of the forest. He shakes his head hurriedly, in disbelief that he could ever be feeling this way. His past self would have scorned him, but current Jongdae is rather enjoying the moment. He wonders if its bad that he’s enjoying his little excursion with Chanyeol so much, even though it resulted from him being lost and him almost being killed by a couple of bears.

Jongdae is so lost in his thoughts of feelings that he doesn’t notice the field of flowers in front of him. When he glances over to his left, he stops in his tracks in awe. Chanyeol follows his gaze and smiles at the sight.

It is a field of gorgeous, colorful flowers, all swaying in the wind. Rollings hills and luscious flora coat the ground, making it seem like the earth is covered in a blanket of petals. The flowers are in all sorts of shades: red, white, yellow, blue, even purple buds are sprinkling among the others. Jongdae can’t stop the little sound of amazement at the sight. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Chanyeol comments, leaning his head down beside Jongdae’s ear. “This is how the Briar Flower Woods got its name because of this sight right here.” Jongdae can easily see where the “Flower” part comes from; this expanse of flowers is enough to take anyone’s breath away. 

Chanyeol lets Jongdae stand there for a few moments more, admiring the view, before the wolf gently tugs Jongdae’s hand as a sign to continue. Jongdae continues to glance backwards, until the last flower is out of sight and Jongdae releases a breath. 

“If you like it so much, I can always take you back,” Chanyeol suggests casually.

The idea has Jongdae lighting up. “Oh, I would love that!” He exclaims joyfully. “My brother, Junmyeon, would love some of those flowers for our garden.”

“Then you have to come back, right?”

“Sure.” After a mild second thought, Jongdae adds, “And with more bread, of course.” Chanyeol grins at Jongdae’s addition, planting a little bud of happiness in Jongdae’s stomach. With every smile and kind gesture Chanyeol shows him, Jongdae can feel the bud inside of him slowly and carefully blooming. 

Finally, they arrive at Jongdae’s grandmother’s house. As per Junmyeon’s instructions, the house, or cottage, is standing next to a pair of giant oak trees, that almost are acting like knights to the little structure. A plume of smoke is blowing from the cottage’s chimney, and Jongdae sighs with happiness at the sight. He walks up to the house, knocking loudly before stepping back. His hand is still holding on to Chanyeol’s, but Jongdae doesn’t realize nor remember to let go. 

The house door opens a few seconds later, revealing a petite but pretty woman dressed in reds and blues. She blinks, putting on her spectacles before breaking out into a bright smile. “Jongdae! It’s been too long!” Boa announces, her arms wide open for a hug. Jongdae (reluctantly) lets go of Chanyeol’s hand to hug her back. Boa is surprisingly strong for someone of her age and size. His grandmother lets go to inspect Jongdae’s face closely.

“Look at how you have grown! You’re such a handsome man now, your mother would be proud of you,” Boa practically gushes over Jongdae. She pinches his cheek affectionately, before looking over at his companion. His eyes sparkle with delight as she exclaims, “Ah! Chanyeol! It’s good to see you as well!” 

“It’s good to see you too, Grandmother,” Chanyeol says, walking over to give Boa a firm hug. 

The lady smiles, before glancing back and forth between him and Jongdae. “Ah, are you two...” Boa starts, her voice starting to tease and her eyes glittering mischievously. 

“Grandma!” Jongdae says. His hands waving with embarrassment as the slightest pink climbs up his neck. “You misunderstood! Chanyeol just helped me through the forest and all.” 

“Oh, help, huh? Are you sure that’s all you two did together.”

Jongdae can only gawk in embarrassment as his grandmother’s suggestive words. In contrast, Chanyeol appears unaffected by Boa’s implications.

“Sorry to disappoint, Grandmother, but it’s true. I just saved Jongdae from a horrible death, that’s all,” Chanyeol corrects her gently. Boa lets out a loud “tsk” but refrains from making any more comments.

“Well you two must be tired and hungry from your journey,” Boa says. With unwavering hands, she herds the two into her cottage, where the table has already been set with steaming food. Jongdae’s mouth waters at the sight, and he can barely remember his manners before he sits down. Likewise, Chanyeol is already grabbing at one of the pastries, glancing up at Boa, who nods at him, before wolfing it down. Boa watches them with distinct satisfaction and happiness on her face, before she sits beside them.

“So Jongdae, how was the village?” She prompts Jongdae, eager to start a conversation between her and her beloved grandson. 

“Pretty good, Junmyeon is still doing his usual baking thing,” Jongdae responds quickly. It clears that, although he wants to talk to his grandmother, he is also very invested in the food in front of him.

“Still singing?”

“Of course!” Jongdae exclaims with a mouthful of food. He sprays little bits around the table, but none of the other two even flinch at the mess. Boa simply takes a napkin and cleans the space in front of her. “I practice whenever I can.”

“He’s quite amazing at it,” Chanyeol interjects, winking at Jongdae, who flushes and turns away. The interaction does not go unnoticed by Boa, who smiles inwardly. 

“Well, I’m glad that you are using your talents wisely,” Boa says, getting up from the table to bustle about her cozy kitchen. She returns with a small basket with loaves of steamy bread piled inside. “Here, Chanyeol, for helping my grandson.” 

Chanyeol is practically quivering with excitement at the sight of so much bread, and Jongdae can’t restrain the laugh escaping from his throat. 

“It was absolutely no trouble at all,” Chanyeol replies happily, placing the basket beside him. “I’ll admit, Jongdae is delightful company.”

“You’re only saying that because I gave you some of my pastries,” Jongdae teases, with a sideways glance at the wolf. 

“Oh it’s not just that.” Jongdae blinks in surprise at the sudden solemn quality of Chanyeol’s voice. There’s a sudden air of something more intimate, and a little thrill runs up Jongdae’s spine. But the moment is broken when Boa claps her hands together.

“You ought to be getting back to town now, Jongdae,” She says with a wide smile, as if she isn’t interrupting anything. 

“What?” Jongdae protests weakly, “But we just got here.” 

“But Junmyeon must be worried about you, coming home so late.” Grandma’s wise words makes Jongdae nod reluctantly. Boa ushers them out of her house cheerfully, with tight hugs and cheek kisses. 

“Bye Grandma!” Jongdae calls back, waving goodbye.

“Visit soon!” Boa says. She winks at Chanyeol and smiles cheekily, “Take good care of my grandson, Chanyeol.”

“Of course, Grandma.” Chanyeol mock salutes, the basket of pastries swinging from his other hand. He turns to Jongdae and presses his free hand comfortingly to the small of Jongdae’s back. “Let’s go.” 

\----

Jongdae doesn’t want to admit it, but he feels a little tingle of disappointment when he sees his town on the horizon. The walk back home was entertaining with Chanyeol by his side, and Jongdae almost doesn’t want it to end. 

But Chanyeol walks him right to the outskirts of the town, before stopping in the shadows of the treeline. “Well, this is where I better leave you,” He says with a kind smile. 

Jongdae returns the smile and says, “Thanks for all your help, really. I don’t know what I would’ve done with you.”

Chanyeol rubs the nape of his neck shyly at the praise. “It’s no big deal,” He replies. “Don’t forget to come back and visit me, ok?”

“Of course!” There’s no hesitation in Jongdae’s voice when he agrees. “I’ll make sure to bring you pastries, just like I promised.”

“Then I’ll take you to that flower field.” 

Jongdae’s eyes curl up in his signature crescent moon shape. “Deal.” He starts to turn around, thinking he should make his way home, when a hand catches his. He looks back to see Chanyeol pressing a kiss to the top of his hand. 

“I’ll be waiting till then.” The charming smile that Chanyeol flashes at him sends thrills into Jongdae’s stomach, and his face grows warm. He snatches his hand with a huff, to chanyeol’s amusement, and walks away.

When he glances back at the forest line, Chanyeol is waving goodbye, before bounding away, deep into the forest.

\----

Jongdae can’t stop himself from thinking about Chanyeol for the next few days. Something inexplicable stirs in Jongdae whenever he thinks of the charming wolf. Several times, he catches himself looking over at the treeline, wondering how Chanyeol is doing. He plans to make a trip in the woods, but he needs a good excuse to tell Junmyeon. 

His lucky break finally comes when Junmyeon mentions how he needs some berries for his pastries.

“I’ll go get them!” Jongdae instantly volunteers.

Junmyeon gives a puzzled look and frowns momentarily. “Are you sure?” He asks, “Do you want me to go with you?”

Jongdae denies him with a little too quickly, but Jumnyeon brushes it off.    
“I promise I’ll be fine,” Jongdae reassures him, “After all, I went there once, and I know where the berries patches are.” 

Junmyeon finally agrees, but not without lecturing Jongdae one more time on the dangers of the forest. Jongdae manages to pack a basket of food without Junmyeon noticing, and with a goodbye, he hurries off in the woods with his red cape tied around his neck. He heads down the path, looking around for a familiar pair of furry ears.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae calls out, a little timidly in the silence of the forest. “Chanyeol, are you there?” He strains his ears to hear any rustling, but there’s nothing.

He walks a little further up on the path, occasionally calling out for the wolf. Jongdae finds a log to sit on as he wonders how he can find the wolf. But the trees rustle to his right, and when he looks over, he breaks into a wide smile.

“Oh! Jongdae!” Chanyeol calls out with surprise. The wolf bounds over to Jongdae with energetic strides, charming grin on full display. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jongdae gives a light chuckle and holds up his basket. “I brought goodies, as promised,” Jongdae says. He pulls back the cover to reveal steaming hot pastries and bread loaves. Chanyeol’s eyes widen at the sight and he pulls Jongdae into a tight hug, laughing joyously. Jongdae’s ears flush pink at the close proximity but he doesn’t resist briefly wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s torso. 

“Then let me take you to the flower field as well,” Chanyeol says once he pulls away. “You’re going to love it, I swear.”

Jongdae looks into Chanyeol’s earnest eyes, arms still loosely wrapped around Jongdae’s midsection. “I believe you.”

When Chanyeol takes the basket and offers his free hand, Jongdae takes it without hesitation. Chanyeol leads him through the forest, making conversation all the way. Jongdae tells him about life in the town while Chanyeol reveals what he’s been doing in the forest while waiting for Jongdae.

That puts a funny feeling in Jongdae’s chest, the fact that Chanyeol has been waiting all this time for him.

The flowers fields are as majestic as Jongdae remembers. He can hardly believe his eyes at the expanse of flowers. As far as the horizon, flowers cover the ground like a rolling wave of petals and stems. 

“This is amazing,” Jongdae breathes, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand momentarily. 

Chanyeol gently leads him over to a small hill and sits down on top of it. “I think it’s the best part of the entire forest,” Chanyeol comments as Jongdae sits close beside him. Their legs brush against each other and Jongdae tries not to blush again. 

“Well now you can enjoy it with some of your favorite bread,” Jongdae says, pulling out a few napkins with pastries inside. He hands one to Chanyeol, who thanks him before devouring the treat.

There’s an intimate air around them, a bit of an anxious tension lingering. Jongdae feels warm from sitting so close to Chanyeol, especially the wolf keeps looking over and smiling at him. At one point, Chanyeol momentarily rests his hand on Jongdae’s thigh, and Jongdae feels like his heart is exploding. 

He feels utterly and hopelessly attracted to the other. 

The final straw is when they both reach into the basket at the same time. Their fingertips brush, sparks between, as they lock eyes and Jongdae’s breath hitches.

Chanyeol is looking at him with someone deep and fond in his eyes. 

“You know,” Chanyeol begins, fingers lacing together with Jongdae’s. “There’s something even prettier than these flowers in this forest.”

“And what’s that?” 

Chanyeol hesitates briefly, shyness creeping in his voice as he says, “You.” He wraps his free arm around Jongdae’s waist, pulling him a little closer until their faces are close. “I hope this is ok.”

“This is totally ok,” Jongdae reassures him, hands coming up to rest on Chanyeol’s chest and shoulders. 

“Then,” Chanyeol licks his lips once, Jongdae following the movement with wide eyes. “Is it ok if I were to kiss you?”

Jongdae doesn’t respond, but instead, without a second thought, tugs Chanyeol’s hair down to kiss the wolf sweetly on the lips. It’s like fireworks going off in Jongdae’s chest, as Chanyeol instantly tightens his grip around him, humming lowly in his throat. Chanyeol tugs softly at Jongdae’s lips, and the human parts slightly to let Chanyeol’s tongue trace the inside of his mouth. 

Jongdae feels hot all over as he runs his hands through Chanyeol’s hair and sucks on the wolf’s tongue. He’s no stranger to intimacy, but he can say with some confidence that Chanyeol is definitely the best kisser he has met. 

When they break apart for breath, their lips are swollen and pink. Chanyeol rests his forehead on top of Jongdae’s smiling brightly. “I don’t know why,” Chanyeol starts, “But I feel so happy around you, Jongdae. Is that weird?”

Jongdae takes a leap of faith and says, “I guess it’s what they call love at first sight.” Chanyeol hums contently, arms still secured tightly around Jongdae’s midsection. They stay in that position for a while longer, basking in each other’s company and stealing a few more shy peeks. Jongdae carefully shifts his body to reach over to the basket and lazily feed Chanyeol bits of bread. There’s a feeling of warm contentment in his body, starting from his toes and spreading all the way up to his heart. Chanyeol’s luminous smile sends little thrills of affection and maybe Jongdae’s throat go tight. 

He doesn’t want to leave the comfort of Chanyeol’s embrace, but as the sun begins to dip below the horizon, Jongdae reluctantly stands up. “I better go home before Junmyeon worries too much,” He admits. Chanyeol stands immediately, taking the basket in one hand and helping Jongdae down the hill.

There’s an unspoken agreement between them as Chanyeol squeezes Jongdae’s hand and tugs him away, that they’ll be back to the flower fields. 

“You’ll come and visit me soon?” Chanyeol asks, with a little pout when they reach Jongdae’s town. Jongdae laughs softly and pokes Chanyeol’s cheek affectionately.

“Of course,” Jongdae promises, “As soon as I can, I’ll sneak away.” 

His words satisfy Chanyeol, who leans down to kiss Jongdae one more time before he hands over the basket. The last thing Jongdae sees before he enters town, is Chanyeol blowing him an air kiss and smiling brightly.

\----

The next couple of weeks fly by in a blur. Jongdae manages to sneak back into the forest several times during the week, making up excuses to ward off any suspicion. Sometimes, a townsperson would ask Jongdae why he’s been spending so much time in the woods, but he abruptly changes topic, not willing to risk Chanyeol’s life. 

Every time Jongdae meets with Chanyeol, his heart grows warm and his smile brightens like the sun. He can’t help him; Chanyeol just has this charming affect on him. 

They visit the flowers fields a few more times, bringing food and lazily kissing on the hill. One day Jongdae sings for Chanyeol, his clear voice ringing clear in the air and stirring the wildlife around them. 

Chanyeol holds him close after that, whispering how much he loves Jongdae and his voice.

But despite his fond meetings with Chanyeol, Jongdae can’t shake the odd tension in the air that he feels back in his village. It shows when Jongdae sneaks home from the forest, only to see Junmyeon speaking worriedly with another villager. They question where he was, and luckily, Jongdae has a basket full of pastries from Grandma Boa as an alibi. 

One day, there’s a small commotion at the entrance of the village. Jongdae, who just arrived home from the forest, stops in his steps, wondering what is happening. When he manages to slip into the crowd, he sees a tall man with a cold smile, dressed in leather with a fearsome bow strapped on his back and a knife at his belt.

“Who is that?” Jongdae whispers to Junmyeon, who is standing beside him. 

“A hunter from the capital,” Junmyeon whispers back, “Apparently, he’ll be staying in town for a few days to hunt in the woods.” 

At those words, Jongdae feels an odd chill run through his back. A hunter in the woods? Jongdae makes a mental reminder to avoid him as much as possible. He begins to step backwards, but before he does, the hunter suddenly turns and makes eye contact with him.

The crooked smile he gives amplifies Jongdae’s suspicion, and it takes all his willpower not to turn and sprint. 

He doesn’t know what the hunter’s goal is, but he does know that it’ll bring him and Chanyeol no good. 

\----

For the next few days, Jongdae is forced to stay in the village because he’s too scared that the moment he slips away, the hunter will follow him straight to Chanyeol. 

But it also means he’s forced to hear the rumors and whispers about the hunter. Gossip about how he’s here to slay the ferocious wolf of the woods, to save the townspeople from the brute.

Jongdae wants to scream when he hears this, exposing the truth of how wrong people are, how harmless Chanyeol is. But he keeps mute, trembling inside with suppressed anger and fear. 

One day, he’s walking home from the town center, humming a merry tune under his breath. But his good mood quickly vanished when he opens the door to the bakery and sees who’s inside.

“Well, hello,” The Hunter says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Off to the side, Junmyeon stands behind the counter with his arms crossed, a stern expression on.

“H-hello,” Jongdae stammers a greeting out. He curses internally as he awkwardly maneuvers behind the counter, hands twisting in the fabric of his cloak. He finds little comfort in Junmyeon’s presence. 

“You are the hunter from the capital, right?” Jongdae asks, trying to alleviate the tension in the room.

The Hunter silently nods. “That’s correct.” A pause. “I’ve heard from the other villagers that you travel into the forest quite often.”

Shit. Jongdae internally curses, trying to maintain an expression of calm. It seems he isn’t as secretive as he thinks. “That’s right, my grandmother lives in the woods and I often visit her.”

The Hunter’s smile grows a little wider. “Then, have you ever seen the wolf that is said to live there?” 

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon interrupts, exasperation in his voice. “How could Jongdae ever meet such a beast and live to tell the tale?” He looks over to Jongdae who nods hurriedly.

“I’ve been lucky enough to never meet any beasts,” Jongdae agrees, a little too quickly. 

The Hunter lets out a thoughtful hum, but smiles politely. “Well, then I better be off,” He says, starting to walk backwards. He turns and gives one last cold smile. “Nice to meet you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s breath hitches at the emphasis on his name, and it takes all his self control not to back away.

As soon as the Hunter leaves the bakery, Jongdae can’t take the stress in his chest. He waits till he’s sure the Hunter is preoccupied with the other townspeople before he sneaks off into the forest. 

He runs a little through the woods, careful not to leave any tracks by stepping on the leaves and scattered litter. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae calls out in a hushed voice. There’s a rustle to his left, and he smiles when he sees the wolf.

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol says brightly, hugging Jongdae close to him and tenderly kissing the top of his head. “I didn’t know you would be coming back so soon.”

“I just had to see you,” Jongdae confesses quietly, breathing in Chanyeol’s comforting forest scent. He feels warm and secure in Chanyeol’s arms.

Chanyeol lifts up Jongdae’s chin and peers at him before asking, “Is everything alright?”

Jongdae hesitates, unsure whether to tell him or not. He’s been keeping the news of the Hunter for as long as he can, but seeing how the Hunter openly asked about Chanyeol, it’s only right to tell him.

“There’s a hunter in town,” Jongdae confesses, “He came to my house today, asking about you.”

Chanyeol’s grip tightens around him as he says, “I haven’t seen him in the forest but I’ve seen tracks.” Jongdae lets out a small sigh as Chanyeol smiles comfortingly. “Don’t worry, he won’t be able to catch me.”

“But when will he leave?” Jongdae says with troubled eyes looking at up Chanyeol. “I don’t want to keep having to sneak away from town.” 

“Soon, I’m sure,” Chanyeol assures him, “Hunters like him get bored easily. When he realizes that it’s useless, he’ll leave.” 

There’s a soothing quality in Chanyeol’s words that make Jongdae feel more reassured. He stands on his tip-toes to kiss Chanyeol softly on the lips, smiling gently. 

But unbeknownst to the both of them, lost in the presence of each other, there’s a dark shadow hiding in the mass of trees, watching them with narrowed eyes.

——

This time, Jongdae knows he didn’t imagine it. The Hunter is staring straight at him. 

Jongdae hurriedly breaks eye contact as he hurries back to his home. The daylight is fading as the rest of the villagers retire back to their homes. He hears heavy footsteps behind him right as he opens the bakery door, a warning on his lips.

“Ah, Jongdae,” The Hunter says menacingly, “Why are you in such a rush?”

“O-oh,” Jongdae stammers, unable to turn around. He hears Junmyeon upstairs as he tries to close the bakery door, but the Hunter wedges a foot in the gap. “Just heading home.” 

“Don’t you want to go to the forest?” 

“What?” Jongdae says with a nervous laugh. “The forest? Why would anyone want to go there at this time?” He desperately wishes for Junmyeon to hear them and come down stairs. He starts to walk back slowly, as the Hunter advances. 

“Are you sure?” Jongdae unconsciously shivers as the Hunter steps so close to him. “Wouldn’t you want to see your-” Jongdae’s heart drops within his chest “-wolf friend?” 

Right at that moment, Junmyeon hurries down the stairs. “What’s going on?” Junmyeon demands as he sees Jongdae shaking lightly in fear. “What are you doing here, Hunter?”

The Hunter slowly turns around, smiling placidly. “Your brother here happens to know where the big bad wolf of the wood lives.” 

Junmyeon startles, looking at Jongdae questioningly. “Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks, “What is he talking about?”

“Nothing!” Jongdae exclaims but the Hunter whips around, staring him down.

“Don’t lie, boy,” The Hunter threatens with dark eyes, “I saw you and that nasty wolf together. You’re going to lead me straight to him or else-” He grabs a shocked Junmyeon by the throat, drawing a knife from his belt. “You can say goodbye to your brother.”

Fear surges up in Jongdae as Junmyeon struggled against the Hunter. “Why are you doing this? Let him go!” Jongdae demands. 

“Wolves like him have evaded me for too long,” The Hunter exclaims, pressing the knife closer to Junmyeon’s neck. “I’m not letting him get away. Now move!”

His yell startles Jongdae, who flinches as he bites his lip. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness rises as he stares at the Hunter pressing his blade so close to Junmyeon.

“Well?” The Hunter demands, “Are you going to move, or do I need to encourage you?” To prove his point, he roughly shakes Junmyeon. The knife inches precariously close to the throbbing vein of Junmyeon’s neck. The action is enough to force Jongdae to walk to the door with stilted, robotic movements. He hears the Hunter trailing closely behind. 

His heart is pounding loudly in his chest as Jongdae makes his way towards the forest. He wants someone, anyone, to look outside their window and see them walking. But no one comes and Jongdae takes the first step beyond the line of trees. 

He walks forward slowly, mind spinning as he tries to think of a plan. But there’s too much fear and worry blanketing his thoughts, and Jongdae can feel himself shaking. 

“Call for him now,” The Hunter instructs, “Quickly.” 

Jongdae has no other choice but to call softly in the night, “Chanyeol!” He prays that the wolf is sleeping, or too far away to hear him. But his hopes are dashed when he hears footsteps to the side. 

Chanyeol emerges from the foliage with a curious smile on his face, but his expression quickly morphs into one of fear and shock at the sight of the Hunter.

“Wolf!” The Hunter bellows, throwing Junmyeon to the side and brandishing his knife. The moonlight illuminates his cruel smile and silver blade. To the side, Junmyeon coughs pitfully as Jongdae rubs his hands up and down his back for comfort. 

“Who the hell are you?” Chanyeol demands angrily, his eyes flashing dangerous. 

“The one who’s going to finally bring your kind to justice, beast,” The Hunter retorts. Chanyeol growls in response, circling slowly around. He glances over at Jongdae and Junmyeon, who are still on the ground. For a moment, his anger turns into worry, but Jongdae gasps and yells in warning.

“Watch out!”

Chanyeol drops to the ground right as the Hunter charges forward, swinging his knife is a large arc. Chanyeol grabs the Hunter’s arm, forcing it upwards with a yell. The Hunter kicks out in retaliation, hitting Chanyeol square in the ribs. The wolf winces, but holds steadfast, trying to force the knife down on the Hunter.

Jongdae scrambles up, pulling Junmyeon with him. “Go!” Chanyeol commands them, “I’ll hold him off.” Jongdae can only stare in fear as Chanyeol jabs the Hunter at the side of his neck, making the human groan with pain. Junmyeon grabs on to his arm, pulling him in the direction of the forest.

“Let’s go,” Junmyeon rasps out, dragging Jongdae along. “To Grandma’s”

“I can’t just leave him!” Jongdae panics, unable to tear his eyes away from the fight. He watches as the Hunter headbutts Chanyeol square in the face, spurting blood everywhere, as he wrenches his arm out of Chanyeol’s grasp. He swings the knife downwards, leaving a long gash on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Jongdae wrenches his arm out of Junmyeon’s hold,as he brothers calls after him. He runs back to the dueling pair, hands feeling around for the knife that Junmyeon had given him so long ago. Chanyeol grits his teeth in pain as he launches himself at the Hunter, catching him around the stomach and pinning him down to the ground. 

The Hunter slashes at Chanyeol, but he catches the knife around the blade, blood dripping from his hand. With his other hand, Chanyeol grabs at the Hunter’s throat, cutting off his air supply. It seems as if Chanyeol has the upper hand, but the Hunter makes a desperate grab at his knife, forcing the weapon down until Chanyeol has to let go to defend himself.

But right as the knife tip balances precariously on Chanyeol’s body, Jongdae manages to find the knife. “Chanyeol!” He calls out, tossing the knife over to him. Chanyeol catches it with one hand, and with a loud yell, slices it downwards.

Blood gushes from the large cut on the Hunter’s neck, as he gasps and heaves for breath. His hand falls away from Chanyeol, who backs away hurriedly. The Hunter sends one last glare at the two, eyes filled with hatred. 

“Wolf-” The Hunter coughs out, blood bubbling from his lips. Jongdae whimpers at the gory sight, hand grabbing for Chanyeol’s as he hides himself behind Chanyeol’s body. 

The Hunter takes one last breath, before exhaling deeply. His dark eyes stare up to the night, devoid of their malice. 

Chanyeol takes one last look at the body, before turning to Jongdae and engulfing him in a tight hug. Jongdae wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, careful to avoid the wound. “I’m sorry,” Jongdae says, voice muffled in Chanyeol’s chest.

“Don’t be,” Chanyeol replies, “Everything is ok.” Jongdae doesn’t know why he’s tearing up, as he leans away to hurriedly wipe his face. He looks up at Chanyeol, who has a little happy smile dancing on his face. 

“What?” Jongdae asks, a pout on his lips as he breaks eye contact.

“You’re just really pretty in the moonlight.”

Jongdae blushes at the sudden compliment, despite the seriousness of the atmosphere. “Don’t say things like that!” Jongdae swats at him. “You’re injured! We need to go to Grandma’s to fix the wound.” 

“And your brother?” Chanyeol wonders around, looking around. But the other is nowhere to be seen. 

“He’s heading to Grandma as well,” Jongdae says confidently. Carefully, he wraps an arm around Chanyeol to support him, before walking forward. “I want him to meet you.” 

Chanyeol blinks in surprise as they trudge forward. “You want to introduce him to me?”

Jongdae smiles softly as he replies, “Of course, you’re part of my life now. Why shouldn’t I?” 

The fond look that Chanyeol gives in reply is all Jongdae needs to pause in his steps to kiss Chanyeol gently on the lips. 

_ Fin _


End file.
